liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
SCP-352 "Baba Yaga"
thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Desconhecido Títulos: SCP-352; Baba Yaga Sexo: Feminina Idade: Desconhecida; No mínimo várias dezenas, senão algumas centenas de anos Espécie: Humana(?) Classificações: SCP de Classe Keter Altura: Desconhecida Peso: Desconhecido Obra: Fundação SCP Aliados: Nenhum Inimigos: A Fundação SCP Descrição: A SCP-352 Sobre SCP-352, Baba Yaga, é uma SCP de Classe Keter, e como tal, uma ameaça a vida de um modo em geral. A SCP-352 é uma mulher idosa, emaciada com a idade, que foi encontrada numa cabana numa chamada "floresta encantada". Embora rumores de sua existência foram inicialmente desmentidos como "lendas", a Fundação SCP logo decidiu investigar a área após inúmeros registros de morte ocorridos naquela área. Eles encontraram-na na sua cabana, esta localizada fundo na floresta aonde um vilarejo abandonado estava. Cadáveres e sangue rodeavam o local, e até recuperá-la, muitos agentes morreram. SCP0-352 é extremamente agressiva e se alimenta de carne humana, e pela sua imensa hostilidade à vida e grande risco de dizimar grandes grupos humanos ao mesmo tempo, foi classificada como Keter. Sua página oficial está aqui. Mentalidade Personalidade: A SCP-352 é uma criatura extremamente hostil e agressiva, em que todas as vezes que tentou se comunicar com a Fundação, foi apenas para ameaçá-los ou com promessas de vingança. As únicas ocasiões em que sua ira foi reduzida e se mostrou cooperativa é quando é alimentada com carne de bebês. Como Age em Combate: A SCP-352 utiliza seus cabelos para imediatamente aplicar seu efeito mental nos seus alvos, para então avançar e estraçalhá-los com as mãos nuas. Caso queira se alimentar, porém, ela não usará toda a sua força, confiando nas capacidades de indução mental de seu cabelo para se alimentar da pessoa enquanto viva. Moral: Maligna Caótica Preferência Sexual: Desconhecida Gostos: Carne humana, preferencialmente de crianças de até 2 anos Desgostos: Ser contida Objetivos: Devorar humanos, especialmente bebês Inteligência: Normal. SCP-352 é uma caçadora e possivelmente uma combatente capaz, mas não se sabe anda sobre ela além disso. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: Sobre-humano (Massacrou vários agentes da Fundação, que tem acesso a proteções como coletes e vestes anti-perigo, com as mãos nuas, e é descrita como sobre-humanamente forte) Defesa: No máximo Humana (Sua estrutura corporal é consistente com uma mulher bastante idosa, com corpo consideravelmente frágil) Velocidade: Sobre-humana (Consegue se mover a mais de 70 km/h, ou seja, 19,44 m/s) Força: Humana no ápice (Consegue erguer e mover mais de 200 quilos com muito pouco esforço físico de sua parte) Vigor: Alto (Mesmo após um mês sem se alimentar, ainda é capaz de atacar presas com agressividade e eficácia) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano convencional fisicamente, várias dezenas de metros com o seu cabelo Fraquezas Físicas: Seu cabelo é um pouco mais frágil do que cabelo humano normal Fraquezas Psicológicas: Nenhuma em particular Parafernália Habilidades Habilidade em Combate: Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Imortalidade (Tipo 2), Regeneração (Rank F), Manipulação do Cabelo e Manipulação da Mente Técnicas Técnicas Especiais= *'Enzimas': A SCP-352 produz enzimas especiais que estão localizadas em todo o seu corpo, mas estão especialmente concentradas em sua saliva e cabelo. Essas enzimas são neurotoxinas extremamente fortes, que ao afetarem um alvo, o faz ter alucinações, induz um sentimento de euforia fortíssimo e acaba com seus receptores de dor e a capacidade de raciocínio. O mero fato da SCP-352 morder alguém, ou caso o alvo entre em contato prolongado com seu cabelo, induz esses efeitos numa escala permanente. *'Controle do Cabelo': A SCP-352 tem controle total sob seu cabelo, podendo estendê-lo, controlar seus movimentos e criar mais dele caso seja destruído/cortado. Ela favorece a extensão de fios individuais, quase invisíveis, para pegar a sua presa de surpresa. |-|Poderes= Feitos Artigo Principal *"SCP-352 possesses a level of strength and speed much higher than what should be possible for a person of her perceived age and physical dimensions, and has been shown moving loads in excess of 200kg with little physical strain, and moving at speeds in excess of 70km/h." SCP-352 é descrita como sendo muito mais forte e rápida do que seria possível para uma pessoa de suas dimensões e estatura, locomovendo até 200 quilos sem fazer esforço algum e se movendo a mais de 70 km/h. *"SCP-352 can recover from wounds that would be lethal to a human being, including decapitation and disemboweling. This regeneration can take between several days to several weeks, depending on severity." SCP-562 pode se regenerar de estripamento e decapitação num processo que pode demorar de dias a semanas, dependendo da gravidade do ferimento. *"SCP-352 is capable of growing very thin, hair-like strands from any part of her body, apparently at will. These strands can grow several metres in an hour, and appear to be at least partially under the control of SCP-352. They have been observed “crawling” along floors and up walls and other structures. These hairs are clear and nearly invisible to the naked eye, and appear to be slightly weaker than standard human hair. The strands are also coated in a thin layer of chemical enzyme identical to the enzyme in the saliva of SCP-352." A SCP-352 pode criar, estender e controlar seus cabelos. Os mesmos são tão finos que são praticamente invisíveis a olho nu, quando individualmente separados, embora sejam um pouco mais frágeis do que cabelos humanos. Além disso, a 352 especificamente utiliza seus fios individualmente, os espalhando como "armadilhas". *"SCP-352 produces an enzyme that is most concentrated in the saliva and hair, but is present in all bodily tissues of SCP-352. How it is produced and its exact chemical make-up are unknown. This enzyme reacts on contact with human tissue and rapidly attacks the nervous system. Symptoms manifest almost immediately, and include hallucinations, euphoria, suppression of cognitive or “logical” thinking, and suppression of pain receptors. This state persists for several days with mild exposure, and can become permanent with high exposure. Bites from SCP-352 lead to high exposure in 99.9% of cases. (...) Humans have been observed to still be in a euphoric state, and have no knowledge of the outside world even as they suffer the loss of limbs and other bodily tissue." A SCP-352 produz uma enzima que, ao entrar em contato com seres humanos, induz alucinações, euforia, supressão de pensamento lógico e dor. O mero contato provoca exposição baixa (Com os efeitos durando por dias), e suas mordidas provocam alta exposição em 99,9% dos casos (Com os efeitos sendo permanentes). Os efeitos redutores de dor são tão intensos que as presas ficam eufóricas e sequer percebem que estão sendo desmembradas e lentamente mortas ao curso de dias. *"Recovery teams were dispatched and captured SCP-352, but suffered heavy casualties due to SCP-352's attack and exposure to the enzyme." A SCP-352 massacrou vários agentes com as mãos nuas. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Classe D/2 Categoria:Fundação SCP Categoria:Malignos Caóticos Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Regeneração Atualizada